


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Day Eight)

by IvanW



Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Confessions, Family, Getting Together, Kids, M/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Eighth in a series of 25 One-Shots for December 2019. This will be a mixed bag (AOS, TOS, and Pinto). There will be a few related to Hanukkah later in the month. All have the title from a holiday song.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 2019 25 Days of Christmas (Holiday Stories) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563541
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Day Eight)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim and Spock spend the holidays with Jim's brother's family
> 
>   
> [ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-oJvQ3XQ7y5w/Xfenh-xNnUI/AAAAAAAAC1I/nBN4GxNrYrceGKx3WpK9pCWnfLrr0j7FACLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/sawmom.jpg)  
> 
> 
>   
> 

“Uncle Jim!”

Jim lowered his coffee cup and looked up from his PADD into the wide blue eyes of his four year old nephew, Peter. He smiled. “What’s up?”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Looking at some messages I received.”

Peter scrunched up his face. “For work?”

Jim sensed a trap. He slowly sipped his coffee. “Er.”

“Daddy said you aren’t supposed to be doing work while you’re here.”

Daddy has a big ugly trap, Jim thought. But he continued to smile. “It’s just a teeny bit.”

Peter sort of shrugged at that. “Santa comes tonight!”

“I know he does.” Jim scooped the boy up onto his lap. “Are you excited?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Jim chuckled. “Well, sure I am.”

“What did you want Santa to bring you?”

“Uh. Well.”

“Mister Spock?”

Jim’s face heated a little. “Uh, no.”

“He likes you, Uncle Jim. I know he does.”

“Well, even if he does, I wouldn’t ask Santa for that. Santa doesn’t bring people,” Jim told his nephew.

“He doesn’t?”

“Nope.” Definitely time for a change of subject. “What did you ask Santa for?”

“A red truck,” Peter said, matter-of-factly.

“Well, I bet he brings you one. Did you make him cookies?”

“Yep. Mister Spock helped me.”

Jim found himself laughing again. He patted Peter’s leg. “This I gotta see.”

Peter jumped off him and Jim stood up following him into the kitchen. They’d made sugar cookies, of course, with all kinds of colorful icing. Some were much more neat and elegant than the others so Jim figured he could guess who made those.

“Those are cool. Okay, go see your Mommy. I think it’s probably time for you to go to bed so Santa can come.”

Peter ran off to see his mommy and with a shake of his head, Jim grabbed a tree shaped cookie and went in search of Spock.

He found the Vulcan sitting outside on the front porch with Sam. He’d been quite surprised when Spock had decided to come with him to visit his brother and his family for the holidays. Sam, Aurelan, and Peter had moved to the old farmhouse in Riverside, taking it over from their mom, who now resided on a colony planet, doing research there.

The Enterprise and her crew were on a short leave on Earth while some repairs and upgrades to the ship were done. Spock had declared there really wasn’t enough time to warrant spending his leave on New Vulcan and since he and Uhura had never really revived their ended relationship after their experience with Krall and Altamid, they weren’t spending their leave together.

That left Spock deciding to join Jim.

It was a rare delight to get to spend time with his family for the season, especially since he and Sam had put aside their differences a while back, and an even greater delight to have Spock there.

And yeah, he guessed it should bother him that even his four-year-old nephew figured out he had a crush on Spock. A crush. Only. Really. But he doubted anything would ever come of it. Spock and Uhura had been done for a while and it wasn’t like Spock declared undying love as a result.

Sam glanced up at Jim from his chair. He smiled. “I guess it’s time for me to go play Santa, huh?”

“Getting close, yeah. Peter’s pretty excited for his red truck.”

Sam grinned. “Santa will deliver, no worries.” He rose from his chair. “All yours. Oh.” He looked back at Spock. “Think about what I said. Goodnight.”

Jim watched him go into the house and then he lowered himself into the chair Sam had vacated. He was pretty sure there was a faint green hue across Spock’s cheeks, but the light on the porch was pretty bad.

Spock was avoiding Jim’s gaze too and Jim didn’t feel like making Spock even more uncomfortable, so he decided not to ask his first officer what Sam had said to him.

“I had one of your cookies,” he said instead.

That caused Spock to look at him and he visibly relaxed. “I had one as well. They do not taste terrible.”

Jim shook his head. “Yeah, good job. You can make cookies for me anytime.” He winked. Then paused. “Are you all right? This has got to be pretty boring for you.”

“Not at all,” Spock replied. “You have a very lively and interesting family.”

Jim snorted. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Spock looked away once more. “Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to come along with you on leave for a more personal benefit.”

“Oh?”

Spock blew out a breath. “It is…I find it difficult to discuss this with you.”

Alarm shot through Jim. “Spock, you aren’t going to…you don’t want to leave again, do you?”

Spock looked quickly at him. “You know about that?” He shook his head. “Of course. The doctor. He has a big mouth.”

Jim agreed with that, but he said, “True, but in this case it wasn’t Bones. Uhura told me.”

“I see.”

“Are you? Going to leave?”

Spock looked down at his hands. “That depends mostly on you.”

Jim licked his lips. “On me?”

“Your brother recommends that I be honest with you. I have…developed romantic feelings for you.” Spock let out another heavy breath. “In reality, I have held them for some time, but for some of that I was in a serious relationship with Nyota, and without some prior indication from you of a mutually shared level of feelings, I thought it best to maintain that relationship, but afterward when Nyota and I decided to remain friends only, I…”

“ _Spock_.”

He looked up at Jim, his dark eyes wider than normal in his very pale face.

Jim smiled bright. “Stop rambling. I have the same feelings.”

“You…do?”

“Are you kidding?” Jim jumped up from his chair and moved the few feet to where Spock sat. “Move over a bit.”

Spock did, of course, without hesitation. Jim sat on the chair with Spock. Mostly on top, but he noticed that the Vulcan didn’t seem to mind. In fact Spock’s arms came up and around him.

“Why don’t you kiss me and find out for yourself?”

They leaned in for the kiss when the door from the house burst open.

“Uncle Jim! Uncle Jim?”

Jim rolled his eyes, pulled back and gave Peter a smile. “Why aren’t you in bed, buddy?”

“I wanted to see Santa.”

“Oh. I see. And did you?”

“Yes! And Mommy was kissing him!”

Jim laughed. “I bet she was.”

Peter eyed them. He was dressed in the most adorable feety pajamas Jim had ever seen, green and red striped with some Christmas creature on them.

“Santa brought you your present too!” Peter exclaimed.

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess he did.”

“I wanna see if he ate the cookies!” Peter hopped up and down and ran back into the house. 

Spock arched a brow. “Your present?”

Jim put his hand on Spock’s jaw. “Uh-huh. I guess I was wrong when I said Santa didn’t bring people for presents. Because he definitely brought me you. About that ki—”

But Spock’s mouth was already covering his, silencing him. 


End file.
